Stanley the Swordsman
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Stanley gains a strange talking sword by the name of Ultima, he travels to different worlds and aids their heroes in fighting their worst enemies with the power of Kamen Rider Ryutensei, this is a cross of Sonic/DMC/DC/Marvel/DP/MLAATR/Kamen Rider/Naruto/Regular Show/EEnE/Gundam/etc.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Ultima

Stanley the Swordsman

I don't own the TNG Kids, Cmara does, I own Ultima the sword

Stanley's Sword

Ultima: It is a fusion of the plasma blade from Nanobreaker and Dragon Blade from Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, it is a silver and gold Dragon Blade with a red gem for its 'Eye' it can change to a greatsword, a spear, a battle-axe, a buster gun based off of MegaMan. EXE's Megabuster and a scythe, Arbiter is voiced by Justin Cook in the US and Koji Yusa in Japan, it's eye changes colours on how it's feeling, he is highly indestructible and he has a sense of humor, he later changes to look like Rebellion from DmC: Devil May Cry

Stanley's 9 other swords

Ragnarok

Bleeding Metal

Ragnell

Altair Blade

Arbiter

Yamato

Kukichibukuro

Deathstorm

Bloodrage

Green: Happy

Blue: Depressed

Red: Angry

Yellow: Afraid

Orange: Sarcastic

Rainbow: Confused

Elemental Powers

Red: Fire

Blue: Water

Green: Wind

Yellow: Lightning

Orange: Earth

Rainbow: Holy

Chapter 1: Swords can't talk!

"I'm not liking this place, Annie, let's just grab the roots needed for Mom's fever medicine and leave." And Knuckles saw a white glow and Stanley said "I have to see this for myself!" and he followed the glow and saw a sword and the gem in the center glowed and looked at Stanley before saying "_**Hiya, friend!" **_

Stanley agreed with his brain

Now was the time to scream

*TF2 Scout Scream*

And the gem of the sword turned yellow and it screamed too as the gem spun and Stanley said "Who are you!?" and the sword said **"**_**I am Ultima, it's great to meet ya!**_**" **and Stanley said "You talk!? Swords don't talk!" and Ultima spoke _**"Well, I can give you 6 other swords and some new attire, hold still kid! 'cause this may sting a little!" **_and a pentagram appeared around Stanley and bathed him in white light as Stanley shouted out in pain and he was clad in a FF7CC/AC Cloud attire, And Stanley looked at his reflection, his hair reached down to his shoulders now and Knuckles said "WHOA!" and Amy said "He's got long hair like me!" and Stanley tied it in a ponytail and Mika chuckled at her crush and Stanley said "I may have a ponytail now and that is no laughing matter!" and a monster appeared and Stanley took the 2013 Rebellion like sword and attacked the monster, the monster was like a giant spider and Stanley slashed at the eye at the back and the sword made like a hookshot and impaled the eye, destroying it and Dante smiled and said "You must travel to different worlds and aid their heroes in defeating their foes." and a vortex opened and he saw Gotham City and he got up and ran into the vortex as it vanished and Anna said "Good luck, lil' bro!" as the vortex closed and Stanley saw Batman fighting Dracula and he spoke "Yo, Batman! Need some help from a swordsman?" and Dracula said "A mere child?" and Stanley drew a gold and crimson Kuuga Arcle with a Agito Powered ring around it and took out a MaDan Key like object and spoke "Henshin." And he turned it and a flash of golden light bathed the area as Dracula shielded himself and gasped in shock "A Kamen Rider?" and Stanley's ventilated voice spoke through the visor "Not just any Kamen Rider."

He was in a black bodysuit with gold Survive Ryuki armor with red stripes with Dark Kiva armor plating on the Survive Ryuki armor, he also had a Dark Kiva helmet coloured gold with red stripes and blue eyes and he spoke "I am the Mighty Hero, I am the Holy Dragon, I am Kamen Rider Ryutensei!" and Dracula said "As they say in your timeline, "Bring it on"!" and Stanley held his gold, crimson and blue SurviBlade like RyuBlayGun and spoke "As Rip Van Winkle from Hellsing would say "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor. My bullet punishes all without distinction.". let's make this fight showy!" and he pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending a barrage of holy bullets at the vampire and he grabbed the back of his weapon and pulled it upwards, causing a double edged blade to fold out and extend as the weapon turned into a sword and he slashed the vampire a couple times, actually hurting him and he turned a key at the bottom of the handle and it went **"Dragon Break" **and he sent a holy sword beam at Dracula, cutting the vampire across the chest and Dracula thought _'My wound, it's not healing!' _and he spoke "What did you do to me!?" and Stanley said "My Holy Dragon Slash's flames are so powerful against the wicked, they burn hotter than the flames of Amaterasu." And Dracula said "I am evil incarnate! I am the prince of-" and it shows Batman and Stanley on a device and Dracula said "Darkness?" and the Kamen Rider said "Eat sunlight you twisted, blood-drinking, vampiric, Transylvanian freak!" and a beam of light hit Dracula and Dracula said "You are…..Bruce Wayne and Stanley Haruno Hyuuga…." And both boys stood and they spoke

"I am justice /I am the Mighty Warrior…"

"I am the night/I am the Holy Dragon…."

"I am Batman!/I am Kamen Rider Ryutensei!"

"**Dragon Break"**

"And you're dust."

And both boys do a 2 person kick to Dracula, destroying him once and for all and Stanley walked to the Vortex to the Danny Phantom universe


	2. Chapter 2: Danny no Sekai

Stanley the Swordsman

I don't own the TNG Kids, Cmara does, I own Ultima the sword

Chapter 2: Danny no Sekai

It cuts to Jack and Maddie Fenton following their Halfa son, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton to Vlad Plasmius' lair "I don't believe this! My older brother is a ghost as well, Danny, you can hack him to bits with the Soul Shredder when you get the chance!" said Maddie as Jazz said "In the Ghost Zone, WE'RE the Ghosts!" and Tucker said "Human world objects phase right through us!" and the vehicle phased through a wall and Jack banged his head on the dash and spoke "I'm an idiot, a blue-eyed, overweight, goofish idiot." And Stanley said "Heya, Uncle Jack Fenton!" and Stanley jumped down and shook hands with his relatives and faced Vlad and he charged at him with Danny and they swung their blades at the being and Vlad began to change into a Bat Terror, he looked like the Bat Imagin, but with Armored Phenomenon Phantom's head and he roared **"Onore, Kamen Raida! (Curse you, Kamen Rider!)" ** And Stanley transformed into Kamen Rider Ryutensei and fired a few shots from his RyuBlayGun and attacked Kaijin form Vlad Plasmius and turned the weapon to sword form and slashed Vlad a few times while teleporting from place to place and Vlad thought _'Is he actually harming me?' _ and Stanley slashed at him a few more times before turning a finisher key **"Dragon Break" **and Stanley spoke "Holy Dragon Slash!" and he sliced Vladpire Komori in 2 before seeing Skulker and the ghost hunter spoke "YOU! You murdered my meal ticket!" and Stanley changed back and saw Skulker and clashed with him and the swords floated out of the sword holder and Stanley yelled "Tsurugi Sempuu!" and he grabbed the swords and slashed Skulker with them before slashing the armor open and grabbing the small ghost and molding him into a ball and Danny had the sword like a bat and Stanley spoke "Here's the wind up…..and the PITCH!" and he threw the ghost and Danny sliced Skulker in 2, destroying him once and for all and the vortex for the Marvel universe opened up and Danny waved farewell to his cousin and Stanley went to the world of Marvel as the vortex closes


	3. Chapter 3: FMA no Sekai

+I don't own the TNG Kids, Cmara does, I own Ultima the sword, the anime series belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 3: FMA no Sekai

"So are you 3 guys clowns or something?" said the bartender as Edward Elric and Stanley spat out their sodas "I don't think do, Ossan (Pops)! Do we look like clowns to you?" said Stanley "Whoa! Hey! You don't have to get all huffy with me!" said the bartender and Stanley said "Edward, Alphonse grab your stuff, we're bailing." As he got up, like Edward Elric he had a metal right arm, he lost his original arm when Skulker damaged it with bomb shrapnel, he wore red and emerald green colored DMC1 Dante attire with a emerald green coat, his hair reached to his shoulders and was tied into a Edward Elric ponytail, on his back was a circular sheath that held a multitude of swords like Ragnell, Kubikiribocho, Bleeding Metal, Ultima, a Buster Sword from Final Fantasy, a RaiderZ Pirate Berserker sword and a sword similar to the Armageddon Blade from Darksiders and Alphonse got up and

*CRASH!*

"HEY! How are you gonna get around wearing a tin suit like that, buddy!?" said the bartender

"Don't bust a lung gramps! We can fix it!" said Stanley

"But how!? It's smashed to heck!"

"Easy. Watch." Said Alphonse as he traced a circle with triangles in it "OK, here goes!" said Alphonse as the circle flashed and the radio was fixed

"It really is a land of prophets, you have been touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello!" said a man

"Touched by who now?" said Edward and Stanley at the same time

"It's science. The 3 of us are alchemists." Said Alphonse

"Alchemists, yeah I heard of those!" said a man

"Then you must've heard of my cousins, the Elric Bros. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric! I am the 2nd Fullmetal Alchemist, as well as the Dimensional Swordsman." And a man said "I get it, you got the name "Fullmetal" because you were that armor!" and another said "Where are your swords, Dimensional Swordsman?"

"Wait! I'm neither the Fullmetal Alchemist nor the Dimensional Swordsman! They are!" said Alphonse, gesturing to Edward and Stanley "Huh, you mean those little shorties there?"

"Grrr…"

That broke the straw on the camel's back

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THEY COULD FIT IN A MOUSEHOLE THE SIZE OF A COOKIE CRUMB!?" Yelled Stanley and Edward, both were very sensitive about their height, and hated being called short

"So, who's the priest anyway?" said Edward

"His name is Cornello, he turned this sandhole into a sanctuary!" said a woman and they see a bald, short man in front of a church and tuned a flower into a giant crystal as Stanley watched through his binoculars "Yep. That's alchemy. That ruby gem on his ring is a Philosopher's Stone." He spoke as he packed them away and gripped Ultima, which looked like the Sword of the Goddess, with the gem and blade of the Sword of Omens from the 2011 remake of ThunderCats and pulled him out "Ya ready?" and they enter to see a girl praying "Please, dear Leto. Please bring him back." And Stanley said "Ah, Mademoiselle Rose." And Rose sad "Welcome, are you interested in Letoism?" and Stanley said "Nah, not right now." And Rose said "I'm sorry to hear that. To know God is to know hope, if we believe in defying grace and through him all things are possible, If you believe…" and Stanley and Edward perked their heads up and Rose said

"I'm sure that he would bless you both and make you grow taller!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" said Edward and Stanley "Guys, calm down."

"What about bringing the dead back to life, do you suppose that is possible too, Miss Rose?" said Stanley

"Yes." Said Rose with relief

"Ay-yi-yi….." muttered Stanley as Edward read from his book with Stanley

"_Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt: 250 grams, Salt peter: 100 grams and various other trace elements."_

"Huh?"

"This list represents the complete chemical makeup of the average human body for the average adult. It has been calculated to the last microgram, but still, there has never been a reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling me and my cousins something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?" said Stanley

"Let thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" said Rose

"Did we mention all those ingredients we read off? Down at the market, a kid can buy them for the spare change in his pocket! As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap!" said Edward

"That's blasphemy! People of…we're all children of god! Created in his image!"

"*Chuckle* You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in unproveable concepts like creators or gods, we observe the physical laws that govern this world, to try to learn the truth. It's ironic really, that due to applications of science, we have in many ways to be given the power to become gods ourselves." Said Edward

"So you're putting yourself on the same level as God, that's just sheer arrogance!" said Rose

"Ya know, Edward told me an old myth. The tale of Daedalus and Icarus, Daedalus wanted him and his son, Icarus to be free from prison, so he created wings made from wax and bird's feathers, he and his son took to the skies to freedom. Icarus thought he could touch the sun, but when he got to close, his wings melted and he came crashing down into the ocean." Said Amy

"Mom!" said Stanley as he ran to the pink hedgehog and hugged her and Amy said "You forgot the ShadowDriver, sweetie!" and Stanley slapped the side of his head "Whoops!" and he hugged his mom and is handed the belt "Thanks, Mom!" he said as Amy teleported off to her home on Angel Island, leaving a briefcase and Stanley popped it open to reveal a bunch of GaiaMemories and Stanley said "Mom said she found out Cornello was a Dopant, he is known as the Savior Dopant, he got the Savior Dopant GaiaMemory from a Masquerade Dopant wearing a jacket. He got it to get revenge on people who ridiculed him in his childhood." And he put it on and faced Cornello who took out the white, bony GaiaMemory and pressed the button on it

"**Savior"**

Cornello then jabbed the white memory in his shoulder and Stanley awakened his 2nd bloodline eye, the Kugyogan (Penance Eye) which was like Alucard's eyes and transformed into Kamen Rider Shadow and used the SPD Shadow Saber like ShadowEdge and he slashed the DMC4 Savior like Dopant and Cornello said _"This is the ultimate revenge! No more bullies harassing me! No more philistines calling me a god complex! No more comments about me being god's favorite! Not even your deadlast mother!" _

That did it

"Oh no, nobody insults Auntie Amy in front of Stanley, the last guy who did that had Stanley send him to the hospital with every bone in his body broken beyond repair!" said Edward

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" yelled Stanley as he inserted the Memory into his ShadowEdge

"**Shadow: Maximum Drive"**

"Shadow Slicer!" said Stanley as he sent a shadow sword beam that was shaped like a buzzsaw that sliced through the Dopant as Cornello fell to the ground and the Savior Memory shattered "There's no chance for escape now, the public now knows that you're a sham…..NOW GIVE ME AND EDWARD THE PHILOSIPHER'S STONE!" yelled Stanley and the gem on Cornello's ring fell out and dissolved "What the heck?" said Edward "The thing we have searched for year for year, the thing that can fix our broken bodies…..and it's a fake!?" said Stanley "So that means I can go free, right?" said Cornello

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET OUTTA OUR FACES!"** yelled Stanley and Edward as Cornello ran off screaming and a vortex opened and Stanley walked to it to the next world "Bye guys." He said as he ran in "See ya, Stanley!" said Edward "_Take care!" _said Alphonse and the vortex closed, leaving Edward and Alphonse to speak to Rose and leave.

Meanwhile, at Cornello's church

"Blast that Edward Elric, especially that Stanley character…..if I ever get my hands on them I'LL WRING THEIR NECKS!" muttered Cornello.

"_Not unless you're dead, you corrupt priest." _Said a voice

"Huh?" said Cornello, and a man who looked like 18 year old Vent with Danny Phantom's hairstyle arrived "Tch, Vile!" and Vile said "Model V, Megamerge." And Biometal Model V spoke _**"Biolink Established, M.E.G.A System: Online!" **_and Vile is clad in his armor. Making him how he appears in his armor in Megaman Maverick Hunter X. and he aimed his cannon at Cornello "W-wait! If you murder me, you'd be breaking the laws of robotics!" and Vile said "I'll take my chances." And blasts off Cornello's head, And walks back to Sigma's base via a portal emitting a Hollow Ichigo laugh.

Next time on Stanley the Swordsman

"I am Galen Marek. Former apprentice of Darth Vader." Said Galen Marek.

"Someone has brought the ancient Sith, Darth Malgus back to life." Said Jedi Master Rahm Kota.

"You ready for this, Padawan?" said Galen

"Always have been ready, Master Marek." Said Stanley as he drew his lightsaber

Chapter 4: Star Wars no Sekai.


End file.
